The Four Ninjas
by OtakuMicky
Summary: This was done in 2007. When I was 12 years old. Sorry for spelling/grammar/etc.Four element ninja sisters are hidden in different villages what happens when they reunit? Contains mild swearing. Never completed.
1. it begins

**Hey, everyone this is my first naruto story i am writing, i do take reviews for grammar mistakes i dont take rude reviews. Hope it is all right! Warcraftchick95 and big thanks again to bleedingsaro for helping me to find out how to update ;)**

The four ninja's

The desert plains were the only view gaara could see throughout the window. He sat down and glanced around at all the paperwork that needed filing. He never knew that being kazekage would be so hard. He thought back nearly three ago when he was still battling in konhon, he missed the old leaf village but he knew that here was his home.

Hours passed and it still looked like it had the same amount of paper it had when he started he signed and got up not looking back at the stacks beyond stacks of paper and opening the door strolled out into the corridors. He walked along the empty corridors til a man ran towards him holding a piece of parchment; he seemed out of breathe but stood firm in his place! "I've finally found you lord kazekage we have an important information and request from the leaf village" the man said waving the parchment in the air. He handed gaara the parchment with the messenge on it "you are dismissed" gaara told him.

When gaara turned around, he heard a thump he looked over his shoulder to find the man out cold on the floor. Gaara signed once again and thought to himself **_that's what u gets for working non-stop _**he began to read the messenge. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Dear kazekage (gaara),

We are sending a messenge for an important ninja that would be aloud to stay in your village for their safety. If you would accept this, the ninja would be transported and dropped to your village in the next 48 hours

Yours truly,

Tsundae (is that spelt right.)

Gaara called for someone "take this reply saying that I accept this but if this ninja is any issue to my village he/she will be sent back to konhon" the man taking the reply nodded and began legging it round the corner. Gaara stepped back into his office surprised not to see all the paperwork still on his desk! Gaara looked out through his window again wondering what will this ninja be like and why so much protection towards this one ninja, what was so special about this ninja that they were being hidden in the sand!


	2. arrival

Tsundae – hey there everyone to naruto chat room part 1

(Bloudiecutie has signed in)

(Pinkflower2385 has signed in)

(Foxesrule94 has signed in)

(Darkandcreepy876 has signed in)

Bloudiecutie says – hi every1 how's it going… hey sasuke blows kiss

Darkandcreepy876 says- go away………

Pinkflower2385 says– yea ino pig!

Bloudiecutie says- take it back billboard brow!

Pinkflower2385 says- make me!!

(Darkandcreepy876 has signed out)

Pinkflower2385 & bloudiecutie says – ohhhhh… come back sasuke!!!

Foxesrule94 says- HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pinkflower2385 Says- hi naruto back from Ur mission… omg already it's only been like 2 months. Lmao!

Bloudiecutie says – yea so funny I'm laughing my gut out here (not!!)

Pinkflower2385 says – like I care wot u think y should I listen to a pig!

Foxesrule94 says – y do I even bother

(Foxesrule94 has signed out)

Darkandcreepy876 has signed in

Pinkflower2385 & bloudiecutie says – YES!!!!!!

(Darkandcreepy876 has signed out)

Pinkflower2385 says- well he's not coming back and I don't want to talk to u so…

(Pinkflower2385 has signed out)

Bloudiecutie says- (to no one) well I'm staying…………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back to the story part 2

3 days later

Gaara waited at the entrance. Thinking why they were so late. He turned around almost giving up with them coming maybe the messenge might have got lost through traveling. Just then a guard spotted something the distance. "Sir, we have spotted three people in the horizon" shouted one of the guards to Gaara. "Excellent let them pass' Gaara said as he waffled back to his office. They had finally arrived.

'I can't believe you made us late naruto" Screamed sakura whacking him across the head. 'Not my fault we ran out of food' naruto replied rubbing his head where a huge lump had appeared. 'Then where did our food go, I know maybe they grow legs and walked off' sakura said eyes with fire and her fist that was red from punching him. 'It wasn't me it was her , that girl believe it!' naruto said rudely raising his finger to a girl (no he wasn't swearing that's so unlike naruto).She had a black cloak on the protected her against the sun and had stopped walking and was staring at naruto ashamed of him for accusing her of such things. 'This girl has a name naruto not my fault you're such a pig now is it" she protested. She carried on walking and so did sakura. 'But… but for heaven sake' he said kicking some sand on the desert floor. He followed sakura. Soon afterwards they came to high walls with a gab that lead through a tunnel to the sand village. 'WHERE HERE FINALLY!' naruto screeched making an echo as the entered the tunnel. 'Here you go kyjo your new home, well for now' sakura said topping and waiting for the ninja girl who was purposively called kyjo to catch up. "I'm not sure sakura I don't like it, it looks kind of creepy to me it's………kyjo trailed off as she exited out of the tunnel to the sound village. Widening her eyes to her surroundings she said 'I could live here any day!" sakura smiled at kyjo. "Good well we have to go, we have a lot of missions to do" sakura told kyjo and turned around.

As soon as they were out of sight kyjo relaxed. **_Its good naruto is dumb to sakura or I would be so done for if she found out I ate all the food._** Kyjo laughed to herself. "Now where do I go from here" she said out loud. She began to walk down an empty street. **_Man its silent here._** She hated the eerie silent's that was held in the air. She walked further until she came to a dead end. **_Just perfect. _**She stood there for a second or 2 at last she gave up and knew she was hopelessly lost!

She put her two index fingers and her thumbs together and said. "All seeing jutsu!" her mind soared through the city scanning the place. She came to a tall building not far from where she was. It had a huge entrance door that was blocked by two guards. **_I don't like the look of them, even if I am a guest I'm not trying the door._** She closed her jutsu and was back by the dead end. "I just need to get over this wall." She took of her cloak and let it drop to the ground; she wore black shorts with a lime fishnet top that arm-length became gloves and went round her neck like a collar. She knew fishnet clothes weren't in the ninja fashion; she simple didn't care about her looks. Not like sakura she would spend up to 8 hours just doing her make up. She also wore black boots to her ankles with her toes peeking out. Kyjo left her cloak on the floor not like she liked it or anything.

She made hand movements whispering 'eagle', 'swan', 'phoenix' and applied chakra to her feet. The wind picked up she kneeled and jumped using the wind to hop over the wall. She landed easily on the ground; she jumped again to a higher roof top and saw the entrance with the 2 guards. She scanned the area around the building and saw a balcony not far from her. She took off her rucksack and took out a dagger. She tightened the rucksack again and placed it back on her back. (Okay does that make sense?) She cut the top of her thumb and said 'summoning jutsu' a huge bird with flames around it appeared. "Hey, aumbl!" she waved to the bird for turned its head and lay on the ground awaiting her to get on its back. She got on and told the bird to fly to the balcony. It took flight and hovered by the balcony. Kyjo leaped off the bird onto the balcony and summoned the bird away but saying thanks before it went. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder it twisted her around. She was face to face with a young man who hand a tight grip on her wrist and she could see sand moving up and wrapping round her arm. She looked in the eyes of the young man and said without thought. "You really shouldn't wear so much eyeliner it ruins your whole crazy man acted!" she could she his eyes twitch a little she wasn't sure if it was laughter or anger.

The sand squeezed her arm with force. She let of a high pitched screamed and fell to her knees.**_ Not the kind of welcome I was looking for but I never give up a chance for a fight._** She made a sign with one hand and a gust of wind came out of her arm that was submerged in sand. It let go and tried to attack her again. She moved out the way and throw blades and the young man. The sand defended and knocked them out of the sky. She flipped backwards. Using her wind to push the sand away. The sand grabbed her leg and swung her upside down just in front of the boy. She kicked and screamed but the sand wanted let go. "Why are you here I thought I gave warning to your little clay making person to stay away." (You will understand this if u have watched episode 004 of the new naruto shippuuden, I saw it on youtube) kyjo looked confused and it hit her he thought she was a sound ninja.**_ Hahaha sound ninja my ass people these days cant understand the meaning of guest, they could have asked even if I did try to sneak in through the balcony._** "Fuck sake put me down weirdo I'm the guest from the hidden leaf village like duh!'" his face was mixed with shock and horror. "I am so sorry" making the sand put her on the floor. "Can I ask why you where climbing through my balcony" Gaara said brushing sand of her head. "Don't like using the door to normal" she lied. He grinned. "Oh yeah my names is Gaara my lady I am the kazekage here in the sand. He bowed low. "May I ask you something, does my eyeliner really look that bad?"


End file.
